


Snap Out Of It!

by 6382903



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M, bit angst
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6382903/pseuds/6382903
Summary: In the movie Moonstruck, there's a sceen like this. After their one night stand Nicolas Cage said "I'm in love with you." then Cher yelled, "Snap out of it!"
Relationships: Graham Chapman/John Cleese, John Cleese/Graham Chapman
Kudos: 1





	Snap Out Of It!

그 날은 스케치 하나를 버리기로 한 날이었다. 말을 하는 대신 행동을 섞어 할 말의 일부를 대체하는 남자가 겪는 웃긴 상황을 그린 스케치였다. 예를 들어 상대의 뺨을 때린 후 'Out of it!'이라고 외치는 식이다. 존은 대사나 상황이 덜 웃겨도 슬랩스틱 적 요소가 이를 보완할 테니 안정성이 높다고 주장했다. 그러나 다른 이들의 스케치가 더 훌륭했고, 존은 금방 수긍했다.

그레이엄과 팀은 존이 실수로라도 뺨을 때리는 일이 없어졌다는 사실에 안도했다. 특히 경험이 있는 그레이엄이 그랬다. 사실 존이 조준을 잘못했다기보다는 그레이엄이 방향을 착각한 일이었는데, 누가 맞은 이상 일단 사과를 하는 건 때린 놈 쪽이다. 그때 존이 뺨을 얼마나 잘 때렸는지 '짝!' 소리가 부실을 가득 채웠다. 순간 정적이 흘렀다. 그레이엄이 태평하게 "어제 다트를 이렇게 맞추지 그랬어."라고 농담하고 나서야 모두가 웃었다.

풋라이트 회의가 끝나고 팀과 존, 그레이엄은 술을 마시기 시작했다. 웃음의 정수에 대한 이야기를 하다 보면 시간은 곧잘 훌쩍 흘렀다. 한 잔만 간단히 마신 사람들은 곧 떠났고 악명 높은 그레이엄과 그레이엄의 곁을 충실히 지키는 존만이 있었다. 방에 가서 한 잔만 더 하자. 룸메이트는? 오늘 없어. 그레이엄의 유혹에 넘어가는 일은 일상이다. 자고 가는 건 일상이 아니었지만, 이 상태라면 말하지 않아도 안다. 자고 가. 물론 그런 식으로 자는 건 아니었다.

하지만 다음날 아침 존이 알게 된 것은 둘이 그런 식으로 잤다는 것이다. 그레이엄에게 사랑스럽다며 입을 맞추던 기억이 머리를 급습했다. 간밤에 사랑 고백을 내뱉던 입에서 이제 세상에, 씨발, 내가 미쳤지가 나왔다. 그레이엄은 먼저 일어나 물을 마시고 있었다. 존이 눈에 띄게 당황하며 상황 파악하기를 거부하자 그레이엄이 파이프에 불을 붙이며 태연하게 말했다.

"이 비밀은 무덤까지 가져가는 거야."

말을 마친 그레이엄은 바지를 꿰입었다. 목에 키스 마크를 단 채였다. 존의 얼굴이 숙취와 불만으로 일그러졌다. 못 해. 볼품 없이 목소리가 갈라졌다. 이번에는 그레이엄이 얼굴을 일그러트릴 차례였다. 그로서는 드물게 눈썹 끝을 올렸다가, 엄습하는 숙취에 미간을 사정 없이 구겼다. 그레이엄은 벨트를 채우지 않고 침대 위로 주저 앉았다. 금속 버클이 부딪혀 찰랑거리는 소리를 냈다. 존은 그 찰나 동안 어떻게 회복했는지 놀랍도록 차분해 보였고, 일어나서 구겨진 셔츠를 주워 입었다.

"왜?"

존은 그레이엄이 남긴 물을 모조리 마셨다. 바지를 입고 셔츠 단추를 채우기까지 일 분도 걸리지 않았다. 숙취로 고생하면서도 옷을 일 초만에 입는 건 대학생의 본분이다. 졸업하고 남는 것은 사실상 스누커, 비어 퐁, 다트 실력과 일 초만에 옷 입는 능력이라고 할 수 있다. 그레이엄이 깔고 앉은 제 넥타이를 빼내어 목에 걸치며 존이 말했다.

"사랑해."

그레이엄이 자리를 박차고 벌떡 일어났다. 뺨을 때리는 소리가 방을 채웠다.

"정신 차려."

두 번째 따귀를 맞지 않도록 존이 그레이엄의 손목을 붙잡고 키스를 시도했다. 그레이엄은 입을 꾹 다물었다. 존이 이마를 맞대고 제발이라고 애원했지만 소용이 없었다. 손목을 쥔 손에서 힘이 빠졌다. 상체가 떨어졌고 두 사람은 잠시 말이 없었다. 그레이엄이 고개를 숙였기에 존은 그의 얼굴을 볼 수 없었다. 말을 하는 대신 그레이엄이 한 일은 존의 타이를 매는 일이었다. 여전히 눈동자를 바로 볼 수 없었다. 존은 잠시 결혼을 하고 맞이할 아침을 상상했다. 앨런 튜링 법이 통과되기 한참 전이었다.

***

마침내 방송국 놈들이 오늘의 영화로 편성한 삼 년 전 히트작 <문스트럭>이 끝났다. 평소 같았으면 존은 "이런 게 히트했다니 미국은 로맨스가 불법이기라도 한 모양이지?"라며 신랄하게 비난했겠지만 오늘은 가만히 앉아 침묵을 지켰다. 어린 딸은 영화가 시작하고 채 삼십 분도 지나지 않아 잠에 들었다. 그럴 만도 했다. 소파에 등을 묻고 나이트캡이라기에는 다소 많은 양의 위스키를 따랐다. 자정에 가까운 시각이었기에 사위가 지나치게 조용했다. 셰어가 니콜라스 케이지의 뺨을 때리는 장면에서 존은 첫사랑의 생각을 하지 않을 수 없었다. _사랑해_. _정신 차려!_ 아직도 그를 사랑하냐면, 잘 모르겠다. 생각을 하냐는 질문에 아니라고 대답하는 건 거짓말이다. 존은 원래 거짓말에 능숙하다. 그레이엄에게는 솔직하고 싶었을 뿐이다.


End file.
